To increase the overall performance of some computing systems, it may be desirable to design the computing system so that it includes two or more processors. The use of multiple processors typically increases the total available instruction cycles that may be used to execute instructions on the computing system. The number of instructions cycles available with a processor is typically measured in millions of instructions per second (MIPS), and it generally follows that the more MIPS associated with a computing system, the faster the computing system may be able to execute multiple programs (e.g., application programs, operation system programs, etc.)
The addition of multiple processors to a computing system may, however, significantly increase the total amount of power consumed by the computing system. Such an increase is typically not desirable in mobile computing systems as this may directly reduce the total available computing time due to the increase in the drain on the batteries.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to reduce the power consumption of multiple-processor computing systems while providing increased execution capacity.